


Afraid of Blood, Dagur?

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, Blood, Bodily Functions, Captured Dagur, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Gen, Menstruation, The other Dragon Riders (and Heather) also are in this fic, Throwing Things At Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Astrid is instrumental in capturing Dagur and uses a rather unique way to capture him.
Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Afraid of Blood, Dagur?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the space “Menstruation”.
> 
> This is takes place/is set within Race to the Edge, but also diverges from canon.

Astrid held her axe right at Dagur’s neck, growling at him.

“I’m not afraid to spill your blood,” she said.

Yeah, sure, Hiccup had a no-kill policy on Dagur at this juncture, but she would be content with killing him.

Hiccup and Toothless were still fighting Dragon Hunters, so she decided to hold Dagur off a little while longer. Maybe they could actually capture him and send his ass back to Outcast Island.

“So, Dagur, do you know what menstruation is?” Astrid asked.

“Uh,” Dagur said. “Why are you asking about that?”

“Well, there’s a thing that happens to people who have uteruses,” Astrid began.

“Why are you talking about uteruses?”

“Shut up!” Astrid exclaimed. “And it causes these people to bleed from an orifice on a semi-regular basis. For years. Decades even.”

“Ew,” Dagur muttered.

She poked the axe further at his neck.

“Don’t you ew me!” Astrid exclaimed. “You’re a grown-ass man in a warrior culture! You can handle this!”

Dagur let out an uncharacteristic squeak.

“You can imagine my annoyance when you show up, being your usual dickish self, being a creep, on a day whilst I deal with my own menstruation, when I’d like to just relax. Instead, I’m here with an axe to your neck,” Astrid said.

Dagur opened his mouth to speak only to shut it again.

“Yeah, keep your mouth shut,” Astrid growled. “You might aggravate my axe. My axe doesn’t like to be aggravated. As you can imagine, I am not afraid of blood.”

Eventually, the Riders and Heather got to where the two of them were and now Dagur, stood, tied up, locked securely in a cage in the dragon stables.

“I’ll send a Terror Mail for Alvin to come pick him up,” Fishlegs said.

“To pick up the trash,” Snotlout added.

The twins chuckled.

“Stormfly can keep watch,” Astrid said.

“Hookfang too,” Snotlout said.

“Always a good combination,” Hiccup said.

“I’ll be coming to check on you,” Heather said, pointing at Dagur.

The Dragon Riders and Heather then retired to the Clubhouse. Astrid collapsed into a chair, not before setting her axe down carefully.

“You earned that rest,” Ruffnut said.

“Agreed,” Hiccup said, nodding.

“You captured Dagur the Deranged!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“We did,” Astrid said. They did deserve credit, too. This was a group win. Not hers alone.

“Dagur seemed a bit upset. What happened?” Ruffnut asked.

“Oh, I just mentioned that I was bleeding from my vagina,” Astrid said, casually.

“That would do it,” Tuffnut said, nodding.

“You would think a grown-ass man in a warrior culture could handle it,” Astrid said.

Fishlegs looked up from his letter writing to nod in agreement and say, “Plus, it’s a basic function of bodies that have uteruses.”

“An effective strategy, Astrid!” Hiccup said.

“An absolutely wild one,” Snotlout added.

Astrid nodded her head in recognition and stood up.

“I’m going to my hut to rest,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut also stood up, grinning, and said, “I’ll escort you.”

“Okay,” Astrid said, agreeing.

Once both of them were in her hut, with Astrid removing her pauldrons and her skirt so she could lie down and rest, Ruffnut offered up a bold suggestion.

“So, when you change your period rag, you should throw that one at Dagur,” Ruffnut suggested.

“Ruffnut!” Astrid said, aghast.

“You said it yourself, A. A grown-ass man in a warrior culture should be able to handle seeing a little bit of blood,” Ruffnut said. She shrugged.

Astrid recognized the Hiccup in Ruffnut’s shrug.

Astrid squinted and looked like she was thinking.

“Do you think Hiccup would get mad at me?” Astrid asked.

Ruffnut laughed at the question.

“I think you have immunity,” Ruffnut said. “Just blame it on me. It was my idea.”

Astrid let out a little hum.

“Give me a few minutes,” Astrid said.

Some time later, now wearing a new period rag, Astrid walked with Ruffnut to the stables, carefully holding her used period rag.

Ruffnut was grinning broadly.

The dragons were carefully keeping watch over Dagur who was sitting on the floor of the cage he was locked in. Heather was sitting in a chair, watching him too.

“Dagur,” Ruffnut said.

The moment Dagur looked in her direction, Astrid threw the used period rag at him, some of the blood hitting him, immediately causing him to yell in shock.

Ruffnut cackled.

“Aren’t you a grown-ass man in a warrior culture and you’re afraid of blood?” Ruffnut asked. She scoffed.


End file.
